Van'Deth (Individual)
Van'deth was the first Reaper the UGI made contact with in their history. His family which were on a scouting mission of the universe were checking out a world near Galaxy Prime, Hagrius 3 as it was known and a colony run by the UGI. Seeing the planet being besieged by Sorgheli forces and the last UGI defender being shot down, Van'Deth seeing an opportunity told his senior staff to have him beamed down where the battle is the hot. Instructing them to make mincemeat of the Sorgheli cruisers above them. Beaming down he was caught in the rage of the battle. A personal quote not affilated with page. The Battle Sorgheli forces were advancing on the colony with the UGI troups being forced back 100ft more into the Colony. Seeing couple of Sorgheli with some Taiidan children taken captive for slow torture, he made his way over to them. Deciding to take the direct approach he lifted one of their heavy tanks off the ground and threw it nearly 1/2 a mile to the side. The Sorghelli shocked by what they saw threaten to shoot the children if he came close to them. Subconsciously he willed his armour to make the proper adjustments. Suddenly the Sorghelli dropped their guns and the kids clutched holding their heads as blood and brain matter erupted from their nostrils, mouth and eyesockets. The kids were fine save for two but just to make sure he crouched down next to them. Sure enough several had been injured by their abducters. Calling in to his ship he asked how the battle was going. "How's the Sorghelli battleships?" Van'deth "Pathetic really shortly after you left we fired from our aft torpedo bay at them and wouldn't you know it one torpedo thats all it took, took out all their ships in orbit. Just cleaning up the last fighters now, and need i say no damage." "Talia, i got injured Taiidan children down here i need you to beam them up and work some medical magic on them." Before giving the order he allowed the lower parts of his helmet to remove themselves allowing the children to see his face. "I am beaming you to my ship for medical attention i promise, no harm will come to you just listen to the doctors, okay." One of the children who seemed cautious asked, " why should we believe you, your not Taiidan." "Look me in the eye young one." The child almost seemed mesmerized by his fiery orange eyes. "I promise no harm will come to you." The child ackowledge him and said, "i will hold you to it." ''"Talia, beam the up." '' After the children were beamed out, his visor slid back into place. "Lets grill some Sorghelli hide." Leaping into the air and coming down in a large group of Sorghelli his own weight causing a minor earthquake knocking many Sorgheli to the ground. No sooner were they one the ground when he lashed out at their minds forcing their brains to implode. Spying out of the corner of his vision a rapidly approaching invasion ship the last one of their force coming at him he raised his arms and a massive barrage of energy (nearly 5000 shots a second) lashed out forced the entire vessel to explode in several small explosion minimizing the damage that could be done to the soldiers in the area. No sooner than all the Sorgheli were dead, was he ordered to stand down and come into Taiidan custody. When a couple children were unaccounted for the taiidans loked at the Sorgheli corpses and fired a couple extra shots into them. Sending a mental message to his ship he gave the order to Talia to have the children beamed back down. At those words the children literally appeared out of no where. many of them ran to their parents the silver hair one though looked at his dad who had currently arrested Ven'deth. Before his dad could say something, The child looked at Van'deth making eye contact. His father, for a moment aiming his gun at the prisoner in case he harmed his son by challengin him. The child ignoring his father, said to Van'Deth, "Your word truly is faithful, thank you for your help." Holding out his hand in friendship, he mentioned his name, then turned to his father and tackled him. His father grateful that his son was okay, turned to his prisoner, who was still there. Without making eye contact he walked over to the Reaper and requested that all though he had saved his son, he was still a prisoner and would be turned over to UGI Command just as soon as backup showed up. He asked where Van'deth ship was. "in orbit, they took out the Sorgheli fleet, just a little after i arrived, I don't remember them being so easy to destroy, O well, 55,000 years does seem to make you forget things. Taken to Carpathia Even though he had saved several Taiidan children many of the UGI soldiers were still very weary of him and politely asked that if we take you to Carpathia that you go willingly chained. It was more for their sense of security. He complied however when he arrived to Carpathia he was actually somewhat impressed as his society they didn't need this much military and yet the UGI's world was entirely militarized. Upon meeting at the Capital building Van'Deth was met by Black Codex soldiers and escorted him to Erex Malren who was in a tactical room. When Erex had to look up to him he asked if he was the guy that saved those Taiidan children. When the Reaper nodded he yelled at the Codex soldiers to remove the chains. Erex Malren kept a close eye on Van'Deth and even showed him a Military Parade where the army stretched out into the Horizon. This army would be lost in the Defense of several worlds. Van'Deth was curious as he has seen the rise and fall of several hegemonies but he nearly forgot what it was like to see a fully compliant military state. Van'deth's comments Category:Personnel